


Falling Fast, Breathing slow (Because I’m Okay With Who I’m Falling for)

by roseharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseharry/pseuds/roseharry
Summary: Louis didn’t know that the world was gonna be at it’s peak years from now. He also didn’t know that almost everyone he cared for would be dead.He also didn’t know that there were more survivors. But when he meets a curly haired man with a cocky attitude, he learns that there’s in fact three more.And maybe a whole entire army.So as Louis and his new team try and figure out a cure to stop the disease that caused the apocalypse in the first place.orLouis Tomlinson and Liam Payne are two of the very few survivors of the zombie apocalypse. But one day, Louis runs into a boy who shows him that there’s in fact way more survivors then he thought were possible. Now with their new team, Louis and the rest have to find a way to solve the problem at hand, because or else the whole world as they know might never be the same.





	Falling Fast, Breathing slow (Because I’m Okay With Who I’m Falling for)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing on ao3,,, so i really don’t know what i’m doing but yolo.
> 
> there will also be some songs you can play while listening, not always though.

_It was for the best_.

 

Louis was constantly finding himself saying that, not to anyone in particular. Just to himself. He thought that if he said it enough, he’d actually believe it one day.

 

_It was for the best_.

 

You see, if it were any other day, Louis most certainly wouldn’t be at the edge of his bed, thinking about him.

Him being Louis life time _best friend_. Louis knew it was his fault. If he knew what he did today, back then, then maybe it wouldn’t be responsible for his best friends death.

 

_But it was for the best_.

 

Because back then, Louis didn’t know that the world was at it’s peak. He didn’t know how to stop someone from turning. _He didn’t_.

  

“Louis?” A voice said.

 

Louis looked up, Snapping out of concentration.

 

“What can I do for you, Li?” Louis asked.

 

“We’re running out of stuff to eat, when was the last time you went on a run?”

 

Louis thought back, Surely it couldn’t have been that long. _Right_? But the more louis thought about it, mentally cursing himself for having the thought slip his mind. Because it’s been a _month_.

 

“Fuck, um, I’m sorry, Liam. I-I didn’t know.”

 

”Louis it’s fine, but can you go sometime soon?” Liam asked biting his lip.

 

“Yeah, let me get ready and I can go in a few minutes.”

 

***

 

Louis had his dark blue cap on, his shoes tied unbelievably tight and his joggers tucked into his high top vans.

  

”Be safe, Lou. _Please_.”  Liam told him while wrapping Louis in a tight embrace. You see, every time one of the two would be leaving the comfort of their hide out, that just happened to be inside the zephyr (which was the exact _opposite_ of it’s real meaning might he add.

 

Louis has been living inside the walls for as long as everything started, Because it was the safest. In the two years he’s been living here, Louis has never even seen any zombie turned human, The only person he’s helped with preventing a turning is Liam. And that was because he wasn’t careful with going for a supply run.

 

And as Louis had time to think, He started telling himself that maybe he’ll actually perform use to the world. Because before any of this, Louis had once been a boy who just finished college. He had a plan. For everything. He was gonna go to the Caribbean with his best friends to celebrate living through 4 years of hell.

 

But as always, _not everything goes your way._

 

Things Louis thought about constantly were the fact that maybe the world has others out there. He was sure of it, Liam and him couldn’t be the only ones. Maybe they were behind the walls, or maybe they’re in a different country. But either or, Louis knew that he wouldn’t be going over the walls anytime soon.

 

As much as Louis would hate to admit, He was a coward. He was scared of many things. Like what would happen if Liam got infected again, Or what if he did?

 

And as he’s spitting out confessions, one thing he could tell himself that he wasn’t afraid of, was dying.

 

_Yeah_ , Louis told himself, it might sound a _bit_ drastic, but he’s lived his life. And from the looks of it, it’s not gonna get any better from here. So to say he’s not afraid is an understatement. He’s more than ready.

 

It’s been about an hour, Louis’ found everything he’s needed. Maybe even a little more but who needs to know?

 

So now Louis finds himself sitting in front of a computer he found, the curiosity in him made it easy for him to turn it on, Slightly surprised on why it even works, but he let’s it go.

 

He goes through a bunch of things he doesn’t find relevant, Shipping addresses, old experiments, But then something catches his eye. 

 

** The First Wave.mp3 **

 

And of course he clicks on it.

 

What he sees is a brief doc and some videos, He reads the document first. 

 

_ The first wave. _

 

_ An experiment that shall be shielded from the public eye, In which we experiment ways we could revive the dead. _

 

_ More information? _

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ So far we’ve experimented with bringing back animals. No progress on day one.  _

_ — _

_ On on day two we’ve started seeing more progress, The mouse we tried out experiment has now started to profusely move. Which includes pacing back and forth in the cage we have set up for it. _

 

_ —  _

_ Day three. The animal has started to get a lot more aggressive with the staff. Trying to bite anyone who comes close. We’ve put it in special care to prevent it from spreading it’s condition. Because if so, the outcome would be  Dreadful. And so far we have no cure. _

_ — _

_Day four. The rest of our animals have come out with the same symptoms as the first. They’ve tried to shut down our project, which is why I Dr. Stone will be continuing this project on my own funding_. 

 

Louis watches through the videos that are left, the rest are pretty basic, but the last one catches his attention.

 

“ _This is doctor stone_ -“ 

 

It was cut off by a small malfunction, but then the video came on again. 

 

“ _And there’s been an error— in the experiment. The First Wave has malfunctioned. It seems as if i’m the only one not infected by the virus. But I won’t last_.”She said. 

 

Louis found himself staring intently at the edge of his seat. 

 

“ _There’s a cure, I knew something like this was gonna happen. But to make sure it’s in good hands, I hid it_.” 

 

There was a loud screech behind her. 

 

“ _I don’t have much time, but it’s behind the walls, by then the disease would have spread worldwide. It fixes everything, it’s underneath the NTL trench. But please, to whoever may be watching this, fix it. Not for me, not for you. But for the future of man kind._ ” 

 

And with that, the door busted open. 

 

And let’s just say that was the first time Louis has ever seen someone get their head busted open and their arm bitten off. 

 

Silence took over the laboratory. Louis heard a crunch of glass behind him and stood up abruptly and pulled out his knife. 

 

“So you’ve seen the videos yeah?”  A man said, brown curly hair pulled up by his sunglasses. 

 

“I think that’s my cue to go.”  Louis said, he then ran, And he could’ve swore that he felt like he was in a action movie. He lunged toward the window, — glass already broken — Leaving the mans cries to stop behind him. 


End file.
